


【JayDick】他是个婊子

by Alva01



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: A little bit hardcore, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alva01/pseuds/Alva01
Summary: 有病的jaydick





	【JayDick】他是个婊子

**Author's Note:**

> 有病，短小，不要看。  
> 侮辱性言论有。

迪克·格雷森是个婊子。  
别人看不出来他是个婊子，他们都被那阳光满溢的笑容给骗了。但是杰森没有，他第一眼就看出来格雷森是个婊子了。  
他的一颦一笑，每一个眨眼，手臂挥舞的幅度，每一个转身，都洋溢着“婊子”的气息。他是故意出来卖的，他那么廉价，每个人都可以上他。他浑身上下每一个细胞每一个毛孔都尖叫着求别人来上他。

你不信？

你看他走路的样子。那种翩翩然的，优雅的样子，矫情做作地恰到好处，哈哈，让别人以为那是纯天然的。  
还有那温柔的语调，配上温柔的蓝眼睛，故意的。他故意让他的眸子看起来那么明亮，声音刻意作出磁感，恶心，但是令人沉醉。  
他是天生的表演家，是的，每一个动作都是精心设计好的，那么恰到好处，完美，散发着黄金的光芒。每个男人女人都在色眯眯地盯着他，而他就是要吸引所有人的目光，并且装作他无意于此。  
婊子。他享受沐浴在大家赤裸裸的目光下。

那个婊子朝着杰森走来了。噢，那个笑容，那个热情洋溢的“嗨”，bitch。杰森灌了一大口酒，他感觉口干舌燥。  
所以没等格雷森说完一句话，杰森就掐住他的腰把他推进酒吧的仓库里了。他用力狠了点，迪克的腰里估计出现了一块淤青，脸上那个明显吃痛的做作表情令杰森更焦躁了。  
干他妈的，他咒骂了一句，狠狠扇了那个屁股一巴掌。迪克尖叫起来，带着哭腔。  
于是杰森毫不犹豫地解开腰带把早已经硬的不行的阴茎捅了进去。操，里面粘腻湿润的一批。杰森感到恶心，他希望那不是其他男人的精液。  
于是他又抽了他一巴掌，迪克哭着说那只是润滑液。杰森放心了，随即又狠狠扇了他的屁股——这次是为了惩罚他的淫荡，只有做妓的才会平时把屁股里灌满润滑，等着随时挨操。  
迪克的哭声从头到尾就没停过，断断续续的，像个娘们。杰森咒骂着他，他以为他是个什么东西？是个被夺走贞洁的良妇？恶心，他就是个婊子，还要装出一副圣洁的、被侵犯得痛不欲生样子。明明他自己乐在其中，不然那紧实的屁股怎么那么卖力地摇晃，那穴口怎么一张一合地努力吞吐。  
虚伪做作的婊子。想到这里，杰森更加用力地猛冲进去，身下那人又发出了一声更响的、呜咽般的呻吟，夹杂着愉悦和满足的呻吟。  
杰森更想抽打他了。那个雪白的浑圆的屁股已经红肿起来了，在水光里有些闪亮亮的，看起来更淫荡了。噢，他希望那双修长的腿上被套上吊带袜，他想把迪克的脚塞进小一号的高跟鞋里，让他笨拙地、晃晃悠悠双脚红肿地走路，发出难堪的哭声，让别人都看到他可耻的样子，调笑着用手指勾住他的裙带，使他哀鸣地徒劳按住自己的裙子，一边担心裙下的旖旎被发现，一边夹紧后穴防止里面的精液流出来。  
杰森想看他忍不住时，精液从后穴不受控制地沿着腿缝流下，别人惊叹的声音——“你可真是个荡妇，格雷森。”他要他可耻的小秘密被众人发现，他想看迪克是如何忍受沐浴在大家看一个婊子的目光下。人们会不由自主地想象他被某个男人——不，也许是很多个男人——操开后穴时大声愉悦的喘息，那种下贱的样子，摇着屁股邀请着下一位上他的样子，人们会发现迪克·格雷森是个廉价婊子。然后恐同的人们会殴打他，朝他扔垃圾，唾骂他，而更多男人则会蠢蠢欲动，争夺着想要强奸他。

想到这里杰森有点开心地咧开了嘴角，拉着迪克的头发把他拽起来，他的身体因疼痛弯曲成了一个好看的弧度，杰森不禁赞叹那如同希腊雕像般完美的黄金线条竟这样出现在一个堕落下流的娼妓身上。他有点嫉妒上天对迪克的垂爱，附身看着这个完美的造物，恶狠狠地啃咬着他的耳朵。于是迪克背上粉白色皮肤泛起了一层因情欲而起的耻辱的红色。  
杰森好想把他咬得遍体鳞伤啊，他想听迪克的屈辱的哀嚎。脑里有个声音催促他赶紧毁了这个婊子，免得他再去祸害别人。  
他想了想，还是算了。他只是把那好看的脖颈拴上了皮圈，把那柔软的手脚铐上了枷锁。他不想毁了他，他只是希望迪克别再表现得像个婊子，想要教育教育他罢了。


End file.
